shtufffandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Two
The screen faded in to Chris McLean. "Last time, on Total Drama: The Cutting Edge!" Chris announced. "Another bunch of idiotic teenagers were brought to an unexpected war zone. they were introduced to some of the new digs we'll be seeing this season, and boy, I could just tell they were completely unprepared. When given a building challenge, both teams struggled to get off their feet, but after Maverick came out of his shell, the Killer Corpses ended up winning the challenge, along with their new home. Meanwhile, the Screaming Survivors were seriously ticked off at Daniel after his fire tactics caused the team's shelter to blow, but it was later revealed that Jack was behind the scheme. Who will be going home next? What do Jack and Chastity have up their sleeves? And how will we budget for the whole season? Find out, right here, on Total Drama: The Cutting Edge!" The contestants awoke, confused of their whereabouts. "Where are we?" Maverick asked confusedly. "Oooh, maybe we're in space!" Kasumi snickered. Angie looked around. "Are you sure there are tanning booths in space?" "How do you know you aren't in a dream right now, and that your dreams were actually real life?" Jack questioned. Confessional, Haley: "Sure, I wanna be friends with everyone here, but Jack is really starting to freak me out." Joshua began to pace around the around. "It would appear by the various shopping and accessory stores that this would most certainly be a mall." "Well, then I'm not sticking around here," Chastity said, walking off. Milo stood up. "But, what if there's a challenge?" "Would you rather me participate in the challenge or shop in the lingerie department?" Chastity seductively said. Milo became nervous. "Uh, the second one, I guess." "Good boy," Chastity walked off. "We are L-O-S-T, what's the mean to you and me? We're lost, that's right, we're lost!" Rebecca cheered. Confessional, Maverick: Rebecca's not even on my team, but I'm considering voting her out if we lose. "Well maybe I could've stop kicking you in my sleep if you would stop pulling my hair, Ann!" Alice shouted. Confessional, Raye: "I'm a psychic, and even I can't tell the difference between Ann and Alice." "I'm seeing uber tension between you two gals," Alexandria said worriedly. Raye then touched her forehead. "And I'm seeing Chris pulling another one of his insane challenges on us." A loudspeaker from the security room then turned on and Chris began speaking. "Morning, guys! Who's ready for another insane challenge?" "Told ya," Raye said to Arthur. Arthur began writing something down. "If you're a psychic, maybe you could help me write my upcoming novel Chris: A Man of Mystery"'. Raye rolled her eyes. "Well, most of you are probably wondering why you are here, correct?" Chris said on the loudspeaker. "You had better tell us why we're here or I'll just have to tell my daddy what you've done to us!" Chelsea screamed. "Telling you're daddy on me, what, are you five?" Chris asked. "Anywho, overnight, while you were all in dream land, we gave you a little treat along the tranquilizing line, and you were more out of it then you already are." "So why are we in a mall?" Milo asked. "Because your next challenge will be taking place here," Chris announced. "Of course, it wasn't easy getting this mall empty, with a whole bunch of other sixteen-year-olds running around." Chef then entered the mall and handed out maps. "Maps? What for?" Milo asked. "You'll be aimlessly roaming around the mall all day without maps, so I was generous enough to give you some," Chris said. "And now for the challenge; an awesome zombie battle!" "Don't you think we're a little too old to believe in zombies?" Maverick questioned. "Yeah, I found it a little too cliché and unrealistic to make you believe there were actually zombies here, so we installed some high-tech robotic ones," Chris then pressed a button, causing an old, rusty, robotic zombie to walk in the room. "That's your definition of high-tech, Chef?" "You said yourself that we're on a low budget, did you expect me to pull a highly advanced machine out of my butt?" Chef shouted. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, sheesh," Chris groaned. "The first part of your challenge is to collect various weapons you can use against these tin cans, the more firepower you have, the safer you will be, because if you get bitten by one of these zombies, you will be replaced by a robotic look-alike of you. The second part is to locate three keys somewhere in the mall. The team keys will be located in the same place, but Survivors' keys will be green and Corpses' keys will be red. These three keys will be your ticket out of this mall. Without them, you're left for dead. If all of the contestants on a team are bitten, the opposing team is automatically the winner. And... go!" '''Confessional, Kasumi: "Oh, this is just like Preschool of the Dead! Except there are a whole lot less boobs." Angie began to read her team's map, but read it upside down. Joshua became aggravated. "Give me that! There's a hunting down near yonder, we should head there." "But what if we hurt the robots?" Angie asked sadly. "It is a group of apathetic machines, I highly doubt that it will matter if we destroy them," Joshua responded. "I think we should build a blockade, to keep the zombies away from us," Daniel stated. "That is truly remarkable, coming from someone who seems to be playing every side on the ball field, isn't it?" Jack asked Daniel. "Look Jack, I'm sick of you and the others blaming me for this, and even if I did, it's time to move on and start this challenge," Daniel responded. "We'll just see what happens when the batter strikes out," Jack convulsed. Raye began to look over the map. "Alright, it looks like we should just follow the Survivors to the hunting store, that's probably the best choice on the map." "A walk that far? I'm not going unless my private jet takes me!" Chelsea pouted. "Honey, you're going to be waiting a long time," Maverick snapped. Chelsea growled as she reluctantly followed her team. Both teams are shown the hunting shop. "Oooh, let's choose that one, or that one, or that one!", Kasumi chanted, pointing to several different weapons. "Settle down, we can only pick so many," Maverick said, calming Kasumi. Raye looked over at Steve, who was sitting alone. Confessional, Raye: I can't help but feel bad for Steve. I know he's shy, but he's gonna have to make some friends if he wants to last here. Raye approached Steve. "Hey, Steve." Steve looked up. "Oh, hi, Raye is it?" "That's me," Raye smiled, "I was just wondering, how come you don't socialize with the other teammates." "Well, I don't know. I'm just not sure about anything anymore. Everyone's been trying to find out about me, but I'm having trouble finding myself," Steve confessed. "Well, I'm a psychic, I could try to help," Raye put a hand on Steve's shoulder. Maverick looked over, noticeably jealous. Confessional, Maverick: "Raye and Steve? Whatever. I'm not jealous or anything, I just don't see how those two are compatible at all." Maverick looked down and sighed. Ann held out an ear. "Alice thinks we should not go for the most powerful guns, but the ones with the most ammo." "Alice is speaking my language," Maverick said, as he gathered paintball guns. Milo began skimming through weapons. "It's just like being at headquarters!" Confessional, Milo: "Except in headquarters, we don't actually use guns, we use pillow cases." Milo then picked up a large paintball gun. "Why are there only paintball guns here?" "They were probably the only guns Chris could afford," Daniel said, looking through weapons. Chris then went on the PA system and began speaking. "Time is up for the first part of the challenge. Chef, it's time to release the zombies!" A siren went off as robot zombies began to rise up throughout the mall. "Gather the most powerful paint dispensable guns you can and let's get out," Joshua stated. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," Daniel said, walking off camera. The two teams began gathering weapons and exited the store, with several zombies waiting outside. "Alright, you dead duds, come and get some!" Milo proudly exclaimed, as several robots charged toward him. "Wait, I changed my mind, I don't want to be your undead slaves!" Milo began panicking as Angie noticed him. "Milo, watch out!", Angie jumped in front of Milo as a robot bit her arm. "Yowwch!" Angie was then pulled off camera and replaced with a robotic version of herself. Milo stood in his place shocked. Confessional, Milo: "I've just never seen that side of Angie before. At first I thought she was just some girl who had the smarts of lamppost, but I think I might be in love with her." The camera then panned to Chastity, who is seen taking many bathing suits from a store. A robot soon approaches her. Chastity turned to the robot. "Hey, rusty, I bet you've got a twelve gage," Chastity said, rubbing her hand on the robot's face. The robot began to shake uncontrollably and malfunctioned. Confessional, Chastity: "Dang, I'm so good I can even wow the undead." The camera panned back to Milo, still in shock, as robots approached him. Milo looked up. "Uhh, stay away... you... ugly... zombies?" Milo, love struck, was bitten and replaced with a robot. Confessional, Joshua: "Viewers out there, you may believe that the ones known as Angie and Milo are enjoyable, yet picture yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if you had to hang around with two babbling idiots incapable of even the simplest challenge? I'm sure you wouldn't like it too much either." Chastity then returned to her team. "Two down already? I wasn't even gone that long." "Enough with the chatter, grab a weapon and start shooting," Joshua said, tossing Chastity a gun. "I suppose I can deal with this," Chastity said, shooting large amounts of paint at the robot. The Killer Corpses began splattering the zombies in paint. Chelsea, confused on how to use the paintball gun, accidentally shot herself. "Enough! I'm sick and tired of this stupid challenge and I say that it is over now. I don't care what Chris has to say, I say it's ov-" before Chelsea could finish, she was bitten by a robot and replaced with another. Maverick began kicking and punching the robots and started looking at the map. "We should start searching for those keys before the Survivors do." "Wait, where's Alexandria?" Raye asked. The camera cut away to Kakky Barn, showing Alexandria shopping inside. "Excuse me sir, I'd like to check out!" The cashier turned around and is revealed to be one of the zombies. "I love your clothes!" Alexandria exclaimed, "Where'd you get them?" Alexandria was violently bitten and replaced with a zombie. The camera panned back on the Killer Corpses. "Forget about him," Maverick said. "Only thing he's good at is successfully making a boy look like a girl." As several robots surrounded Kasumi, she dropped her weapon. "Heyaaaaaaah!" Kasumi screamed as she jumped towards the robots. Kasumi began to kick and chop at the robots, effectively destroying all of them. Confessional, Steve: "Who would've thought Kasumi knew jujitsu?" A robot then approached Jack, to which Jack turned to it. "Hm, I wonder how it feels to be a robot. You must know how it feels, to never feel happiness or love or ever truly conquer anything in life. And who could forget that the only reason you are on this world is to serve as a tool for another. That must really be excellent." The robot began to twitch and then malfunctioned. Ann began to look around the mall. "Alice! Where are you?" Ann opened the elevator, but a robot was awaiting inside. "Have you seen Alice?", Ann asked, as she was bitten by a robot. Joshua ran inside an arcade. "Come on, team members, if we are ever going to locate these keys, we are going to have to start searching." All of the Screaming Survivors ran inside the arcade, with only Chastity and Haley left behind. Chastity, struggling, begins shooting at zombies while Haley rambles on to her. "And so that's when I went on my family trip to Australia, mate!", Haley said to Chastity. "Haley, I don't know if you realize this, but I don't care," Chastity responded. "But I never told you the part about how I befriended a hurd of kangaroos," Haley said, starting her story. Chastity, becoming irritated, pushed Haley into a group of robots, who bit her repeatedly. Confessional, Chastity: "Haley's barely a contestant in general, does it matter if she's still competing?" Daniel began playing an arcade game. "Man, game over again?" "Daniel, cease the dilly-dally. We need to get going," Joshua stated. Chastity entered the arcade and walked over to Daniel. "Wait, Daniel, are you competing for keys? "Yeah... wait, that's it!" Daniel exclaimed. "All we need to do is beat the game, and then we're good to go." Jack walked over to the backside of the game and started working on wires. A key popped out of the key dispenser. "How did you do that?" Daniel asked. "How didn't I do that?" Jack questioned. Joshua grabbed the key out of the dispenser. "No time for trivia now, it's time to get going. Where the devil is Rebecca?" Daniel and Chastity turned over to a cheering Rebecca, who is bitten and replaced by a robot. "I've got spirit, yes I do, and now I am going to kill you!", the robot cheered. While the Screaming Survivors ran outside, the Killer Corpses entered the room. "Ooooh, a video game!" Kasumi proclaimed, as she started pressing buttons on a machine. "Kasumi, we don't have t-" Maverick began to say. "Ah, just let her play, we'll just start searching," Raye said. The team began to search around, but robots soon began to enter the room. "They're coming!" Raye said, clinging to Steve. Maverick became noticeably annoyed. "This isn't a drive-in movie, you can get your hands off each other." "What's your deal?" Raye said, raising an eyebrow. Maverick became calm. "Look, we're going to have to focus if we want to win." Kasumi walked over, throwing a key up and down. "Lookie what I found!" Kasumi presented the key to her teammates. "The key!" Arthur rejoiced. "Before we get out of here, let me take a few side notes." "Come on, Arthur, we gotta go," Maverick said, calling over Arthur. Arthur began to continue taking notes. "Subjects are completely programmed to have a lust for flesh. All are well created, and-", before Arthur could finish, he was bitten and replaced by a robot. The Killer Corpses looked back in horror. "We're losing members, we can't stick around any longer," Raye exclaimed. The camera cut away to the Screaming Survivors in the restrooms. Joshua looked down at a dirty toilet. "Who would so generously offer to scavenger this decrepit waste tool?" "I'm not going near water, that's against my policy," Daniel stated. Chastity is shown painting her nails. "You really think I'm going to go anywhere near that thing? I'd rather kiss Chris." The PA system suddenly went on as Chris began to speak. "Is that a promise?" "Screw off," Chastity said nastily as the PA went off. "How about you, Jack?" Joshua asked. "That seems a bit too serious. I'd rather have some fun, let's throw a party," Jack said in a dry tone. Confessional, Daniel: "Am I the only one who thinks that Jack is planning to kill us all?" "Well I am going no where near this disgusting latrine," Joshua declared. "Perhaps I could tamper with the pipes and launch the key up." Before anyone could get another word in, a group of robots came in. "Great, now what?" Chastity groaned. Daniel, showing to be largely alert, stood in front of his team. "Stand back guys, I have a trick up my sleeve." Daniel suddenly pulled a large, black gun from his back pocket. As Daniel pressed the trigger, a large flame came out, igniting the robots on fire. "Where did you find that?!" Joshua burst out. "I have my sources," Daniel said, blowing on the head of the gun. "You fight them off, I will continue with finding that key," Joshua said, as Daniel continue setting fire to the robots. As Joshua began tampering with the pipes, a large amount of water spurted out, washing the robots clear of the restroom. A red and green key were launched out of the toilet. Suddenly, Kasumi slid through the restroom and grabbed the key. "That's all, folks!" Kasumi then ran out of the bathroom. "Blast it, now they're ahead of us," Joshua declared. "Not if their skin is toasted," Jack pointed out. Daniel looked at Jack, puzzled. "Uh, dude, I'm not going to set an actual person on fire." "Why not? I've done it eight times before," Jack said, as everyone shot him an awkward look. "Let's just get out of here, my shoes are getting soaked," Chastity said with a glare. As the Screaming Survivors exited the restroom, a herd of robots surrounded them. "I've got this, you guys keep going!" Daniel proclaimed, as he continued to shoot flames at the robots. "Good luck, big man," Chastity said, putting her hand on Daniel's chest. "Uh... thanks... Chastity," Daniel said blushing. Confessional, Daniel: "It's hard to believe that the robots aren't the hottest thing here." The camera cut away to the Killer Corpses, who are fighting off robots. Kasumi runs over to them. "Where have you been?" Maverick asked. "I got key number deux!" Kasumi cheered. "Great, now one more to go!" Raye excitedly hugged Steve. Maverick once again looked with contempt towards Raye and Steve. Confessional, Maverick: "So maybe I am a bit jealous, but who cares? Raye is cute, and Steve has little to no personality at all. Why would she want to be with him?" While Steve was going over to get his paintball gun, Maverick slid his gun over to Steve's feet, causing Steve to trip. A robot then came up to a defenseless Steve and bit his arm. "Frick, Steve!" Raye shouted. Maverick nervously pretended to act innocent. "What happened?" "Ugh, no time now, let's just go before anyone else gets bitten," Raye said, running off with her team. However, Kasumi stopped when seeing the food court. "Mmmm, I could go for some munchies!" The camera panned over to the Screaming Survivors, who were struggling to find their third key. "This is hopeless, we've searched everywhere and still no key," Joshua asserted. "Yeah, and where's Daniel?" Chastity asked. Chastity then looked over toward the robots, and noticed that Daniel had been bitten. "Fantastic." Confessional, Chastity: "I guess this would be a perfect time to work on Jack and Joshua. They won't be easy, but I'll give it a shot." Chastity approached Joshua. "Hey, I hear you have a P.H.D. in making girls like me fall head over heals for you." Chastity leaned in toward Joshua. Confessional, Joshua: "Chastity really trying her act on me? I have experienced every type of person in life, and I know that Chastity is not the type to get tangled up in." Confessional, Jack: "Chastity cannot seduce her way to the top. It's such a silly plan really. You need to work if your going to make it past the final ten. But maybe I'll amuse her for a while." Joshua scowled at Chastity. "Your clothes disgust me." Chastity shot a glare back. The camera panned back to Kasumi, who had a taco in her hand. "This isn't a sledge hammer... Oh well." Kasumi took a large bite out of the taco and discovered a key. "Yes! Now, I just have to find some way to tell my team." Kasumi looked over at a door that said "do not disturb" in bold letters. "Something tells me I should enter this room." Kasumi then opened the door. The camera then showed the inside of the room, as Chef and Chris sat, speaking small talk. Chris put his feet up. "They say it's supposed to be renewed for another season, but it just keeps ditching its best characters." Chef then noticed Kasumi. "You're not supposed to be in here, this is private property!" They closed up on Kasumi as she glared, and the next scene showed Chef and Chris both tied up. Kasumi then grabbed the microphone and began speaking. "Hey, team, I found key number three, it's in the food court!" Maverick slapped his palm in his face. "She just had to reveal to the world where the final keys are." "It doesn't matter now, let's just get there before the other team," Raye remarked. The camera panned toward the Screaming Survivors. "Let's head over there, time's running out," Joshua stated. The camera then showed the two teams entering the food court, while robots trailed behind. "Here!" Kasumi said, tossing Raye the key. Jack picked up the other taco. "Here, Joshy boy, why don't you eat this?" Joshua looked with disgust. "Absolutely not, the rather piquant yet spicy taste of a taco turns my bowels in knots. I refuse to eat it." "Oh, for crying out loud!", Chastity cried, as she scraped the beef and cheese off the taco shell, revealing the key. "And now, to head for the exit," Joshua exclaimed, as his team ran off. "Now it's our turn to beat them," Raye said. Suddenly, a group of robots headed toward the Corpses. Maverick, angered, walked up to the robots. "Go, don't wait for me, I'll distract them." "You sure?" Raye asked. "I'm fine, go on," Maverick said. Raye walked up and playfully punched Maverick. "Good luck, big shot." Maverick smiled as robots surrounded him. "Wait, Kasumi? Where are you?" Raye asked angrily. "I found a little short cut over time," Kasumi said with a wink, as she presented the secret room. "All we need to do is travel through the air duct!" Chastity, Joshua, and Jack reached the front door as Chastity stuck the key in the lock and turned it. "Hello, victory!" Chastity cheered. The team exited the mall, but were horrified to know that the Killer Corpses had already found the way out. "You gotta be kidding me!", Chastity shouted. Chris and Chef exited the building, disheveled. "Even though Kasumi and Raye both cheated in a way, I was pretty impressed anyway, so I deem the Corpses the official winners of the challenge!" Chris announced, as the bitten contestants exited the building. "My head hurts!" Angie complained. Milo approached Angie. "My head hurts too! We have something in common!" "Wait, if there was only one lock, how come we needed three keys?" Chastity asked Chris. "Oh, you didn't, I just like to mess with you guys," Chris said with a laugh. Chastity growled at Chris. "Okay, Survivors, it's time for your first elimination ceremony in the emergency hut. If only I remembered where I parked the bus..." Chris said. The camera then showed the bus being towed away. The camera cut to the elimination ceremony, with every Screaming Survivor present. Chris began to speak. "With me, I have seven survival kits full of expired food. Anyone who doesn't receive a survival kit will be taking the Launch of Shame! That's right, you'll be tied and launched by a so-called nuclear rocket, but don't worry, a parachute should hopefully deploy half way through. Survival kits go to Joshua, Chastity, and Jack!" All three received their survival kits. Chris started up again. "Next two go to Angie and Milo!" Angie caught her survival kit. "Yay, I'm safe!" Milo grasped onto her. "You're so smart." Chris held up the final survival kit. "Rebecca, Haley, this is the final survival kit of the night. And it goes to..." Rebecca is showed nervously holding her pom poms, while Haley bites her lip. ".... Haley!" Chris exclaimed, tossing Haley the final survival kit. "Yes, yes, yes!" Haley yelped. "Wha-What?" Rebecca said sadly. "Cheering is a good high school elective, but where do you expect to get on a reality show?" Chastity said. Chris grabbed Rebecca's arm. "Let me escort you to our new deporting device." The camera showed Rebecca, tied to the rocket with Chef ready to launch her. Chris walked up to the rocket. "Any final words, Reb?" Rebecca then smiled and held up her pom poms. "I've just been eliminated, E-L-I-M-I-" Rebecca then was launched as she screamed loudly. Chris then turned to the camera. "Looks like the shows most enthusiastic competitor is gone. What drama is to come? Will Chastity successfully win over Joshua? And what will become of Steve and Raye? Find out next time on Total Drama: The Cutting Edge!" The camera the faded to black.